


Tequila

by Hades_the_Blingking



Series: If Lucifer Was My Boyfriend [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always, Ayyyy, Bobby is Alive, Castiel is still a badass angel, Consent, Dean is Scarred for Life, Devil horns, Devil tail, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Sam is my Kink, Humor, Humour, M/M, PWP, and no they don't go in Sam's ass, because I NEED MORE DEVIL HORN FICS, drunk lucifer, fangs, forked tongue, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9817307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades_the_Blingking/pseuds/Hades_the_Blingking
Summary: Series SummaryA collection of scenarios from Supernatural in a canon divergence where Lucifer stayed out the Cage and is Sam's boyfriend. Oh the fun and games to be had. They're in no particular order. Written in 3rd person. n.nThis WorkSam has settled down for a night of casual research, but that is interrupted in the most pleasant way by averytipsy Lucifer. The hunter is delighted that with the Devil he can fully embrace his monster-mash kink, Dean walks in on things he wished he'd never walked in on, and who knows when they'll see Castiel again.Comments are very much appreciated! n.n





	

It had been an ordinary day in the Winchester household. They’d used Bobby’s birthday gift to Dean of a military-grade flamethrower to torch a few Draugr that had popped up to haunt some catacombs, escaped the horrified police (who were under the impression that two psychos had burned at least seven people alive) by the skin of their teeth and now probably had to wait 5 months before they could ever show their faces in the north of Texas. Just a regular Thursday really. Sam sighed and took a drag from his beer as he scanned the news on his laptop for Weird Shit they could Fuck Up. So they’d gone home, showered, changed and chilled for a bit – the best routine after a good day’s hunt. Dean had left to get them dinner, as it was his fucking turn and they hadn’t wanted to roll up to a Chinese joint covered in Draugr char goo.

Sam pinned an article that looked like a Beer Ghost had migrated from Greenland somehow and sighed to the empty bunker. It had been at least two weeks since he’d seen Lucifer - some pitfalls of dating Satan were that he got busy in Hell and sometimes, given his eternal nature, forgot a week had passed on Earth if he got caught up in something. The benefits of angelic mates however, was that Sam swore neither he nor Dean had actually aged in appearance since 2010.

“You could be something weird.” Sam muttered to an indistinct picture of a face in leaves that someone had taken in the dark and was probably just a hobo or troll dad trying to be a cheeky lad.  
_Whump whump._  
“Hey Sammy.” Warm arms wrapped around his shoulders and the hunter grinned as Lucifer nuzzled into his neck. Well, there went his night of research.  
“Hey.” Sam reached behind him to stroke that blonde hair, but the Devil didn’t let up, just kissed down his cheek and jaw in a kind of messy way, and Sam was hit by alcoholic fumes so strong that a weaker man might have passed out.  
“You’re drunk.” Sam laughed with amazement. He didn’t even think a being of Lucifer’s nigh-infinite power could _get_ drunk. How even…?  
“Mm, I only had one.” The Devil pretty much whined in his ear, and his warm weight slid across the hunter’s lap before Sam could process that. Lucifer’s blue eyes were even more lazy than usual, and a flash of excitement hit the younger Winchester’s chest as horns curved out in an S-shape from the other man’s head. Oh fuck, Lucifer really knew his weak spots.  
“One?” Sam grinned and smoothed an encouraging hand down the small of Lucifer’s back and his cock filled out a little from this usually in-control creature so _wanting_. As he did so, the Devil arched into it with a little moan, his spine rippled, and all of a sudden a glossy, red tail snaked out over the edge of his low jeans. That really shouldn’t have been as sexy as it was. It even had a wicked arrow on the end. The hunter’s stomach jumped with an incredulous laugh, but he couldn’t help but stroke a hand down it. The tail, not furred or scaled, but kinda like glossy skin, curled around his wrist with delight.  
“One million. Tequila. I blame Balthazar. Castiel passed out.” Lucifer huffed into his neck between sucks on the sensitive skin, and Sam shifted his legs a little wider as his cock pressed harder against the cover of his jeans. It wasn’t often that Lucifer just jumped on him for sex without some flirting or anything first, but the rareness of the action just turned him on far more than it should. The archangel bowed his back even further so he could drag their arousal together as Sam laughed at the image of the KO’d trenchcoat angel – 

Shit. Lucifer was _hard_. He’d never felt the archangel so stiff, and they’d done a _lot_ of kinky shit. The sensation made his brain spark out for a moment, the thought of that _in_ him...  
“And tequila turns you into a slut?” Sam arched up with a pointed thrust and the man on his lap growled as strong fingers tangled into his hair. He grabbed the Devil’s horn, fuck he loved to do that, pulled him back and bared his teeth at him. “Show me that tongue I love so much.”  
Sam was met by the most wicked grin. Lucifer’s eyes turned bloodred and a long, snake-like tongue lashed out of the other man’s mouth to lap at his jaw.  
“Fangs too, Sammy? You’re such a slut for stereotypes.” The Devil rolled his body and the hunter let out a contented hum as the movement stroked his cock to full mast.

Pointed, white teeth, like those of Hollywood movie vampires grew out of Lucifer’s canines and Sam wrapped his arm tight around his lover’s waist with hunger. That tail lashed free and knocked everything off the table, but Lucifer would fix his laptop later. Fuck, that shouldn’t be so erotic. He really should be thinking of how to kill something that looked like this, but on Lucifer, _with_ Lucifer, Sam didn’t have to pretend. He didn’t have to think about morals or what was right and what was wrong, and that freedom was delicious.  
Sam just yanked his Devil down by the horn into a rough, possessive kiss, and the archangel made a noise like the hunter had never heard before – needy, high, submissive even. He ran his tongue up those curved, sharp teeth as Lucifer gasped and ground against him, with that cock that was so hard it was almost painful against Sam’s. The taste of tequila buzzed on his tongue, made him a little light-headed, so Sam just devoured it with even more greed.  
“Ohh fuck I want you, I love you, I love how fucking _evil_ you are – “ Sam growled and caught him by the ass to shove their bodies closer on each thrust. Shit Lucifer was _so_ hard… 

Those red eyes went half lidded, that demonic mouth half-open, raw from Sam’s kisses, and then the Devil was all over him. Lucifer’s serpentine tongue snaked over his throat even though Sam held him by the horn further than a natural tongue should have been able to reach, strong hands clawed his shirt into strips, that tail wrapped around the hunter’s leg, tugged his thighs wider –  
“Whoa!” Dean’s sharp bark snapped Sam away from the heat for a moment, although Lucifer didn’t even skip a beat with his hips. His brother’s wide eyes were almost comical, and Sam wasn’t sure whether it was because of Lucifer’s appearance, or because the Devil appeared to have set the floor around them on fire. “Ok, freaky satanic sex downstairs, _not_ up here.”  
Sam hissed against a moan as Lucifer hit a particularly sweet spot on his neck.  
“Yeah, ok.” He gasped and smacked Lucifer’s ass. “Bedroom, c’mon.”

Lucifer bared his teeth, fangs and all at Sam, then the hunter staggered as he found himself upright in his own dimly lit room. For a second, he wondered whether the archangel had crashed-landed through a wall in his drunken state, and then fingers latched onto his belt near his hips and a wonderful heat pressed against the covered line of his erection.  
“Oh – “ Sam gasped and grabbed both of those horns as a now shirtless Lucifer licked and sucked at his crotch while little moans and whines pushed out those usually suave lips. Fuck, his lover never acted so needy, but Sam would take it, hell. He pulled at those horns to drag the heat of Lucifer’s mouth up over him once, twice, three times, until his cock was wet from both the Devil’s saliva and his own precome. Fuck, if Lucifer didn’t stop, he’d just come against the other man’s tongue on his jeans…

Then those sharp teeth yanked his belt buckle undone, and it was a testament to Sam’s trust in the Devil that he even let those fangs be so voracious near his tackle. Before his jeans and pants had even hit the floor, Lucifer nuzzled up Sam’s body, rubbing against him like a cat on heat. Or an archangel on one million bottles of tequila.  
“Mmm, Sammy, you’re so pretty and tan an’ _hard_ …” The blonde half-moaned, utterly tipsy, and the younger Winchester relinquished those horns for now to return the favour of Lucifer’s own jeans. The Devil slipped around in his hands so that he had his back to Sam. That tight ass rolled against the hunter’s eager cock as Lucifer reached up behind him and tangled his fingers in Sam’s hair.  
“You’re so frisky.” Sam chuckled between kisses and sucks down that strong neck as his hands eased the jeans down with Lucifer’s motion. “It’s hot beyond belief.”

The Devil moaned as Sam’s heated cock rubbed on a groove where that tail sprouted from his spine, then the red-skinned appendage looped to the side, around both his and Lucifer’s waists, and pressed them tight together. Sam helped it, secured a strong arm around Lucifer’s chest as the friction of the other man’s gyrating body drew groans out of his throat. He grabbed a horn, pulled Lucifer’s head back to kiss him and thrust against him harder, and the Devil whined into his lips as Sam rutted on him. _Fuck_ , Sam was thrown for a total loop, dizzy with this new, playful, whining, _wanting_ Lucifer. He didn’t even think it was possible for the archangel to be sexier, but then he’d gone and got fucking drunk, and sprouted horns, fangs and a frickin _tail_ …

Speaking of, it let them both go, and then Lucifer had torn out of his grasp. The blonde climbed on the bed, body like liquid. He stretched forward with both arms like a cat, rolled his ass, head back and eyes closed as though he were being fucked by an invisible lover. With his back arched, that tail curled down beside the thigh facing Sam, horns tipped up and those delicate fangs bared, the Devil looked like a succubus; a creature of temptation, bestial yet human, and Sam couldn’t get enough even though all his hunter instincts should scream warnings. Instead, a throb of pleasure shot through the hunter’s cock, and he snapped a hand down to grip the base in case he came from just the fucking sight. Well, he’d always seemed to have a thing for monsters anyway.  
“Fuck me Sam, oh fuck, fuck me.” Lucifer panted as lazy red eyes slid over to him, and the Devil spread his knees on the cover even further, rolled his body on all fours, beckoned Sam closer with that tail. The request made Sam forget to breathe for a second as Lucifer’s eyes dropped to his cock to watch a trail of precome trickle down the sensitive skin. The Devil had never asked for that – Sam loved taking it and Lucifer loved giving it to him; they’d never really had a reason to switch it around…  
_“Sam!”_ Lucifer’s impatient tail snapped in the air like a whip, and, well, if Satan wanted it, no way was Sam gonna say no. 

He grabbed that tail with the look he’d used to use on women when he was about to pound them up against a wall. The cool smirk with dark eyes, and a breathy, high noise left Lucifer’s throat. The hunter’s knees hit the mattress between the other man’s legs hard as heat and lust ripped his breath away. He used that tail coiled around his hand like a rope to tug Lucifer’s hips closer, and the blonde moaned, hands clawed into the sheets.  
“I’m gonna fuck you Lucifer, I’m gonna thrust this long, hard cock in your tight ass till you scream my name.” He growled and pressed the wet head of his dick against that offered entrance. The hunter knew Lucifer would have prepared himself like he so often did for Sam, so gave both a tug on that tail and a tug on those hips with the other hand and grunted as he pushed into that hot, tight squeeze. Oh-h _fuck_. Sam’s brain just short-circuited for a second as his cock throbbed with the heat and pressure.  
“Yes!” Lucifer moaned and tried to throw his hips back, but that snapped Sam back to the control he now had, and hell, he was gonna keep it. 

The younger Winchester flicked the tail off his hand, wrapped a muscular arm around the Devil’s waist and yanked his lover to his knees, Sam’s chest flush against Lucifer’s back. He secured one hand around the first horn his fingers met, then jackhammered his hips, ravaged this impossible, slick heat like a sex-crazed ram. Oh _fuck_ , he needed this, wanted this, holy shit it was so _tight!_ Broken, high noises shattered out of Lucifer’s throat, head pulled back onto Sam’s shoulder. Those beautiful teeth painted a pretty picture around the Devil’s cries, and Sam watched entranced as he panted through his own pleasure. Then that tongue caught Sam’s jaw and ear in desperate, hot licks, and the hunter gave a groan of surprise as he felt what had to be the flat side of Satan’s tail-arrow rub down his perineum. Heat boiled and welled in Sam’s groin as he tugged on that sinful horn, and he could hardly get a breath in edgeways over the desperate sensations. Fuck, the way the wall of Lucifer’s ass hit the tip of him, the thrum of pleasure from that tail on his taint…

“Fucking hell, fucking hell – “ His gutted voice juddered with their rhythm and Sam slipped his hand down to pump the Devil’s impossibly stiff cock.  
“Sam! Ah – “ Lucifer broke off into a high cry. His whole body jerked, arched, red eyes flew back and one hand snapped around to claw the back of Sam’s neck. The base of the Devil’s tail squirmed against Sam’s stomach as it writhed and cracked through the air at the side of him. One moment Lucifer screamed his name, the next Sam watched with amazed eyes as pumps of come spurted so hard from his lover’s cock that it decorated the Devil’s chest and collarbone with white. He hadn’t realized Lucifer had been that damn close, and the sight hit him so hard, it ripped one of the most intense orgasms Sam had ever experienced out of him. His body curled in with such ferocity that Lucifer had to brace a hand against the bed, he couldn’t see, crushed Lucifer against him, then Sam made a shocked noise he’d never heard himself make as he fucked his seed into the Devil with four slower, strained thrusts. He just continued to move in that tight heat until his body shuddered to a stop and their moans turned to heavy breaths. 

They both sort of slumped down onto the torn-up mess Lucifer had made of Sam’s bed and lay there dazed. Even the Devil, who often liked to go a couple more rounds, just quivered and loosened beneath him. That was another benefit of dating an archangel – you didn’t have to worry about squishing them when you collapsed after sex.  
“’M gonna pay Balthazar to get you drunk more often.” Sam mumbled, eyes closed, into Lucifer’s shoulder. He still had a hold on that horn, and smoothed the surface beneath his thumb.  
“You fucking sinner.” Lucifer slurred, which earned a soft chuckle and they both sighed with contentment.

 

Somewhere along the line, Sam must have gone to sleep, but he woke up in a perfectly made bed feeling more blissed out than when he’d been pumped full of happy drugs in that asylum.  
“Mm.” Sam gave a happy, sleepy grunt, then a note on the pillow beside him caught his eye.

Gone to cure my hangover.  
Last night was amazing.  
Love you, see you soon.

Instead of a signature or whatever, Satan had just drawn a little horned smiley face. The hunter grinned at how adorable the Devil was, and that this sweet note would probably melt the face off any other reader with hellfire. Cute. Then Sam’s stomach did its best lion impression and the hunter realized he’d missed dinner last night. Fair trade though. But now it might actually devour his liver if he didn’t get something to eat.  
He was met in the kitchen by Dean’s baleful glare, which he offered a helpless shrug to.  
“Dude, I am disowning you.” Dean grumbled into his coffee, but it held no real spite.  
“What, for having sex with my boyfriend? Like you do on a loud, regular basis?” Sam prodded back and grabbed his dinner from last night.  
“He had a _tail!_ ” Dean gestured, and Sam couldn’t keep the grin off his face. “He set the floor on fire too!”  
“Did he fix it?” The hunter smirked as Dean nodded grudgingly. “Then I don’t see a problem.”  
“You – “ Dean pointed at him with raised eyebrows. “ _You_ have weird kinks.  
“So if Cas could have a sexy devil tail, you’d say no?” Sam’s smirk just got even more smug as Dean’s cheeks went pink and he tried to hide his expression in his coffee.  
“I just hope you don’t pop a boner when we ice vamps because _someone_ grows fangs when they’re turned on.” Dean tried to cover up his fluster concerning sexy devil tail Cas a bit too late.  
“That should be easy.” Sam shrugged, but his lip quirked. “If they had horns though…”  
“Ok, ok, I heard and saw enough last night.” Dean flapped a hand and got up. “Find us a case before he comes back a tries to seduce you with goat hooves.”  
“Now that’s an idea.” Sam grinned, then threw his head back and laughed as Dean’s face dropped in horror. Oh having the Devil as a lover sure did make life fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it \^.^/ If you want to see what Lucifer looks like with the horns, fangs and eyes, [click here](http://swaglexander-the-great.tumblr.com/post/157213777905/i-saw-satan-laughing-with-delight-the-day-the), it's the bigger version of my icon c: I'd love to hear what you thought of this little piece, comments always make my day so much!  
> If you like my writing, I have a load of other [Samifer fics](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=101914&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=Hades_the_Blingking) you can check out too, as well as a [published novel](https://www.kobo.com/nz/en/ebook/tea-in-the-outback) and [a coin jar](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_s-xclick&hosted_button_id=TT3Q6W95QFSM2) if you'd like to support my poor author ass. :P  
> Thank you so much for reading and stay awesome my buddies! ☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆  
> P.S: [Icelandic Beer Ghost.](https://satwcomic.com/the-scariest-ghost-ever)


End file.
